


До встречи

by Riren_team



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riren_team/pseuds/Riren_team
Summary: До встречи





	До встречи

Вода в тазу кипит, булькает, пар поднимается, и в комнате становится тепло, почти жарко, так что лицо покрывается испариной. Эрен поднимает таз, волосы падают на глаза, хоть бы не оступиться. Тогда ошпаришь ноги, но это не беда. Беда — что придется кипятить заново, тратить драгоценное время. Он несет таз в ванную. Осторожно, чтобы не расплескать по дороге. Через кухню, через общую комнату, по лестнице, и первая дверь направо. Дважды в день, каждый день. Пять месяцев, пока они живут здесь.

Эрен мысленно пересчитывает ступеньки, пинает ногой дверь.

— Капитан! Готово… сейчас…

Капитан как раз стаскивает рубаху через голову. Эрен скользит взглядом по его животу, быстро проводит языком по губам, сжимая пальцами края таза, но затем видит хмурое лицо и вздыхает. 

— Капитан, не молчите! Все равно это не поможет, вы же меня знаете...

Капитан бросает рубаху к грязному тряпью, снимает штаны, следом белье. Садится на табурет.

— Мой давай, — бросает коротко. — Пока ты шел — вода сто раз остыла.

Эрен шагает к нему, ставит таз, мнет в руках мочалку, пытается намылить, и проклятый кусок мыла чуть не выскальзывает из рук. 

— Проклятье… Перестаньте, прошу вас. Мы уже все обговорили.

— Знаю. Просто мой.

Капитан сводит брови, склоняет голову, подставляя беззащитную шею. Эрен касается его мочалкой, между лопаток, проводит по длинному светлому шраму. Вся кожа капитана — это шрамы и ссадины, свежие и старые. Эрен знает, что все они до сих пор болят. 

Он смаргивает пот с ресниц, вытирает лицо предплечьем, подается вперед и целует капитана в макушку. 

— Хватит.

Но Эрен зажмуривается, если бы мог — зарылся бы в его волосы, прижался, прирос. Капитан вздрагивает, распрямляет плечи.

— Перестань уже. 

Но на этот раз в его голосе поменьше стали, голос охрип, как будто сел, и от радости Эрен целует его снова, чуть пониже уха, трется щекой.

— У меня нет выхода. 

— Выход есть всегда. Но ты прав, я тебя знаю. Мой давай. Не морозь.

Эрен отстраняется и продолжает мыть, трет хорошенько, как нравится капитану. Так сильно, чтобы стереть грязь вместе с кожей, вместе со всем отвратительным и гнилым, что они встречают каждый день. Повсюду. Когда месят грязь на улице, когда говорят с людьми, замаранными ложью. Но совсем скоро жизнь изменится, Эрен уверен. Нужно еще немного потрудиться, рискнуть, нужны жертвы. Но без жертв ничего не бывает. И кому, как не капитану, это знать.

Когда работа закончена, Эрен смывает пену. Раздевается, и они с капитаном меняются местами. Мочалка скользит по плечам, по спине, по бедрам, замирает.

— Тогда, раз знаете, не надо так со мной. Не сейчас, ведь завтра я уеду.

— Надо. С тобой только так и надо, — отвечает капитан, только в голосе уверенности еще меньше. Эрен кладет руку поверх его руки. Капитан просто ждет, пока он разожмет пальцы. 

Ночью они лежат на одной узкой кровати. Капитан не спит, ясно же, но, когда Эрен обнимает его, делает вид, что видит десятый сон. Какая глупость. Иногда Эрену кажется, что капитан гораздо моложе него, а иногда — что сам он, Эрен, никогда до него не дорастет.

— Скажите мне хоть что-нибудь, — шепчет Эрен ему на ухо. Капитан долго молчит, целую вечность, миллион ударов сердца.

— Ты упрямый мальчишка.

— Я давно вырос.

— Нет. У тебя не было времени поумнеть.

Эрен утыкается лбом его в плечо и закрывает глаза, ему остается только заснуть, потому что завтра тяжелый день. 

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Они стоят во дворе, ветер треплет полы их плащей. Капитан стоит перед ними, как когда-то давно, в другом мире, другой жизни, когда все было гораздо проще. 

— Желаю вам удачи. И не расслабляйтесь, — он ухмыляется, хлопает по плечу Армина, Микасе кивает, жмет руку Жану, Саше тоже кивает, напротив Эрена останавливается, смотрит в глаза, но снова ничего не говорит. Эрен мрачнеет. 

Ну хорошо, ладно, раз так — расстанемся молча, думает он, когда все уходят к повозке, один он все ждет. Ладно, повторяет он себе, разворачивается на пятках. 

— Подожди.

Эрен резко оборачивается.

— Если вы хотите опять высказать, какой я идиот, то не стоит! Миссия согласована…

Капитан морщится, закатывает глаза, прижимает пальцы в перчатке к его губам.

— Заткнись.

Эрен замолкает. Капитан поднимает ворот плаща, промозглый ветер треплет его волосы. У него бледное, но такое красивое лицо, что сердце сжимается. 

— Я просто не хочу тебя отпускать, разве не ясно? Береги себя, — как будто нехотя, бесцветным голосом, говорит капитан в сторону, трет ладонь о ладонь, а потом подается вперед и обнимает Эрена. Хочется зарыдать, но тот просто обнимает его в ответ. Только на мгновение, и они снова расходятся. 

— До встречи, Эрен. 

Эрен улыбается. Вытирает перчаткой лицо. 

— До встречи, капитан.

И уходит. Но пока идет, знает, что капитан смотрит ему вслед. Эрен точно знает, что вернется. 

С победой.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018


End file.
